legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S1 P2/Transcript
(Peter is seen entering the bathroom after smashing down the door before grabbing his head in pain as he runs and falls over the sink, vomiting into it. He then suffers another heat wave) Peter: Too...Hot. (Peter takes off his shirt and throws it to the ground, splashing water on his face afterwards) Peter: *sigh* Better. (Peter opens his eyes, seeing how blurry his vision has gotten in his glasses. He removes them, realizing that he can now see perfectly without them) Peter: I can see! I can see without my glasses! (Peter walks away from the sink and starts walking around) Peter: Okay, walk it off Pete. This isn't the first time you've been bitten by something. There was that time that dog bit you, and I know a thousand mosquitoes have taken a nibble, so this can't be different right? (Peter opens his eyes and is shocked to see that he's hanging from the ceiling, screaming in shock) Alex: Pete? (Alex walks into the bathroom, seeing no one inside before he walks back out. Peter is then seen holding onto the ceiling before he falls down face first as he stands back up.) Peter: I gotta get out of here! (Peter puts his shirt back on before running out of the bathroom before leaving school, running out to the entrance before looking down at his hands) Peter: Alright Peter, you can handle this. This is just a problem like everything else right? Now, how would a hero go about solving this? (Peter than realizes what to do) Peter: Of course! I just gotta- (Suddenly, a hand emerges from a bush behind him and taps his back before retreating, leaving him confused) Peter: What? (Peter goes to look at the bush before he suddenly begins to float upward, startling him as he grabs onto a nearby hanging wire above him) Peter: Oh no. I know this power, I've seen it before! ???: Release! (Peter suddenly falls to the ground onto his back. He then slowly gets up.) Peter: That power. Is that- (A strange sensation fills Peter's body) Peter: *Thinking* What's going on? It feels like my entire body's covered in goosebumps. And they're all telling me to...to. (Peter then turns and sees a group of people running at him before he is pushed down) ???: Well well well... (Peter is stunned as he stares at the group) Peter: Oh shit... (The scene cuts to the other three as they look around for Peter) Alex: Where the hell could he have gone? Erin: Maybe he went home. He really did seem like he was gonna lose it. Jack: Would've been funny if he did though. Erin: Jack... (The three are about to give up before they hear a loud scream outside) Alex: Shit, that's Peter! (The three run outside and find Peter being held to the ground by a group of students from U.A High, making Peter their next target in a jump) Alex: Dammit, not again! Peter: Guys!? ???: Well look who decided to show up! Jack: Bakugo. Bakugo: Miss us? Erin: Do you guys really not have anything better to do? Bakugo: Besides sending a message to you about dropping out of the competition? Not really. Jack: You better let him go before I rip you a new one. Bakugo: Really? I'd like to see you try. Uraraka: I thought you said this was gonna be a joke? Bakugo: To me, yes. To them, no. (Peter is pushed face first into the ground by Bakugo) Bakugo: Get up nerd, show me what you got! (Peter then grows angered) Peter: Hey Bakugo. Do you know one of the biggest parts of the Spider's abilities? Bakugo: What's that? Peter: They're way stronger than you think! (Peter grabs Bakugo by the neck and lifts him up as he stands before he lifts him over his head) Peter: And with that, I'm gonna bring you down to earth! (Peter's friends are seen shocked) Alex: What the?! Jack: What did that spider do to him? (Peter throws Bakugo into the ground, shocking everyone) Peter: Well, that's a big yes on the super strength, because this just got awesome. (Bakugo stands up and aims his hand toward a distracted Peter, who feels the sense again) Peter: Huh? (Bakugo fires off an explosion, however Peter is able to easily dodge it by jumping over Bakugo) Bakugo: What is this?! Peter: Trust me, I wish I had an answer! (Peter runs and jumps up, spinning around before driving his foot into Bakugo's stomach, knocking him into the wall next to his friends, cracking it on impact) Erin: Jesus! Uraraka: Woah! Peter: You done yet kid? Bakugo: WHO ARE YOU CALLING KID!? (Bakugo feels something stick to his chest, revealing a small red bomb) Peter: The kid who doesn't keep reserves on him. (The bomb detonates, covering Bakugo in webbing, sticking him to the wall. He struggles to get out before Peter points at him, causing him to stop) Peter: Stay. (Peter's friends run up to him along with Uraraka) Alex: Peter...What was that? Peter: I...I really don't know. Erin: I see your web bombs still work. Peter: Yeah, but it was my last one. Jack: Good. But I just have one question. (The four stare at Uraraka with glares) Uraraka: Ummm... Alex: Why? Uraraka: He promised that no one would get hurt! Jack: And you believed him?! Erin: Jack, chill. Jack: No! She should have known better then to trust him! Uraraka: I'm sorry! *To Peter* Peter please! I didn't want to hurt you, honest! Peter: Calm down, it's fine. (Peter looks back to Bakugo) Peter: Wasn't really a difficult fight. Alex: Yeah, about that... (The four turn to Peter) Alex: What did that Spider bite do to you? Peter: I'll explain what I can at home. Uraraka, you down to join us? Uraraka: Uh, sure. (The four head off, leaving Bakugo alone stuck to the wall) Bakugo: ARE YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?! Peter: The webs dissolve in an hour! (The five leave. It then cuts to later on as they all arrive at Peter's house as they enter. Peter's Aunt May greets them) May: Peter, you're home early. Peter: Yeah, things got a bit...complicated over there. May: Those kids go after you again? Peter: Kinda. May: You really shouldn't let them push you around like that Peter. Alex: We took care of them for him. May: Well, that's good. Just be careful next time. Peter: Got it. (The five head upstairs and head into Peter's room) Peter: Okay, so...Where do we start? Erin: What did that bite do? Peter: Well, uhhh... (Peter looks around for a way to start) Peter: Lemme just start with...this. (Peter turns and jumps up to the ceiling, shocking everyone as he is seen hanging there without problem) Peter: Pretty weird right? Erin: That's one way of putting it. Alex: Peter, you got powers. Uraraka: Its like you're a spider or something. Peter: Guess so. The bite from that Spider must've done something to me. Alex: Like what? Peter: The bite must've made it's DNA merge with me or something. No way that simple radiation could do this alone. (Peter than remembers something) Peter: Wait! (Peter opens his closet and pulls out an old looking red and blue hoodie, along with a mask with two visor like eyes) Erin: Your old prototype? Alex: Still armed with those web shooters too. Peter: Yeah, figured now would be the best time to use it. Uraraka: You really think an old hoodie's gonna help you out? Peter: Not in the slightest. I'm gonna use it as a model. Alex: For what? Peter: This. (Peter lays out a blueprint for an advanced costume that was inside of the hoodie's pocket) Alex: The Iron Spider. Peter: Yeah, could use a name change though. Don't think I'm really "Iron" anymore. Erin: What were you thinking? Peter: Not sure yet. The name will hit me sooner or later. For now, I'm gonna take these web shooters. (Peter removes the web shooters and places them on his wrists) Alex: They still work? Peter: Maybe. (Peter fires web at the wall, sticking the web to it perfectly. He then fires three more shots, successfully sticking them) Peter: Yep, they work. Uraraka: So cool! Alex: Man Peter, with these new powers, those web shooters, all you need is a name and costume and you're a super hero! Peter: May take time on the name, but I can always improvise with my costume. (It then cuts later on to Peter stepping out of his room. After 5 hours of work, he was able to complete a second costume to replace his prototype. A red and blue suit with a webbed design, along with visors and a mask that covers his entire head. His friends look on in amazement) Alex: Was it worth it man? Peter: You bet. Erin: So much for the improvising part. Peter: I got carried away! Alex: So did we. It's two in the morning! Erin: You guys thinking what I'm thinking? (Peter and the others look at each other grinning before Peter looks over the side of the stairs) Peter: May! Can my friends stay the night?! May: Sure Peter! I'm sure their parents don't care! Peter: Great! Thanks! (The five head into Peter's room. It switches over to the next morning as Alex, Erin, Jack and Peter arrive at school and enter class) Alex: Wonder what boring lesson is gonna happen now. Erin: I know right? (The four sit in their seats. The teacher turns around, revealing that it's not Mr. Kelvins this time) Peter: Mr. Li, you're back! Martin: Yes I am. Vacation just wasn't the same without a group of superheroes to teach. Alex: You flatter us. Martin: I have my moments boys. Now then, first things first, no lesson today. Erin: What?! Martin: You kids didn't hear? The showdown tournament is today. Alex: Shoot, I forgot all about that! Peter: We didn't even prepare for it! Martin: Well, it's literally right after class so- (The bell rings, causing the entire class to tense up) Martin: Never mind. Welp I'll see you all there. *Leaves the room* Alex: Oh man this is nuts! The tournament is today!? Erin: I'm so not ready for this! What are we gonna do!? Jack: Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to win this! Alex: Oh don't be so sure Jack. The fact its day may have caught us off guard, but I plan to win this! Jack: Well I'll see you there! *Leaves* Alex: Hey sis. We got this. Erin: *Sighs* I hope so Alex. But let's give our best anyway! (The two siblings fist bump) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts